


Terminal

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Angstober [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad end, Character Death, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: short angst fic with birdflashprompt: terminal illness
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Angstober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946554
Kudos: 28





	Terminal

Wally grasped onto Dick's arm. Like he could keep him there forever. Like it could save him. There was no enemy, no evil, just white walls, white sheets, and a far too pale Dick Grayson. 

"Wally," his voice was weak, and far too shaky, this wasn't right, "Wally, dear, I can't feel my hand." 

His grip loosened slightly, "I'm sorry, I-"

"I know."

They were silent for a moment, the occasional cough wracking it's way through Dick. Wally handed him water without ever breaking contact. He could watch to see the other teen's breathing get shallower, more difficult, slower. No, no no no, this can't be happening.

"Dick, hey, no no, look at me," his eyes were unfocused and bleary, "You can't go, you're a hero, you- you can't go, not like this, not yet." 

His blue eyes closed slowly, Wally held his hand tighter. "No no no, please, you gotta stay with me. I can't do this alone, not without you." he begged.

Dick smiled tiredly, his eyes not quite opening, "Yes you can, you can Wall."

"No, you don't know that, you can't leave yet. Please."

"Hey, come're" Dick lifted his hand, weaving his fingers into Wally's hair. Wally followed the weak pull, bringing him into a chaste kiss. 

Robin smiled, "See, you're gonna be fine." Another cough tore through him, it seemed unending.


End file.
